1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medicant dispensers in general, and in particular to a combined medicant dispenser and drinking receptacle having a self-contained fluid supply.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 927,826; 2,967,609; 3,363,750; 3,514,008; and 4,387,804, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse medicant containers that also serve as drinking receptacles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical dual compartment receptacle that contains both a medicant supply and a supply of water to facilitate the ingestion of the medicant.
As anyone who has orally taken medicant, in powdered, pill, or caplet form is all too well aware, the ingestion of the medicant in greatly facilitated by taking a quantity of water into their mouth before they attempt to swallow the medicant.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of combined receptacle that not only has a prepackaged medicant supply, but which also serves as a drinking receptacle that is provided with a self contained water supply, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.